Collision of souls, the blade of evil returns
by Ninjouzata
Summary: this is a soul calibur 2 and Naruto crossover, expect blood to be shed in future chapters,Done, fnished, compelted, etcetera etcetera etcetera
1. Chapter 1

Ninjouzata: I do not own soul calibur 2, nor do i own Naruto, because if I did the Uchiha massacre never would have happened, and I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I

This is a new story I have written to pump my creativity back up so as long as that is accomplished I am fine with its outcome. Now for those who are im patient to see what is going to happen, I will tell you, first off this is going to be one insane story, primarily because you are going to see characters from soul calibur 2, so expect to see Nightmare and the rest of the characters from soul calibur 2.

* * *

'I can sense Soul Edge in this realm, but it is shattered. One of the shards seem to be moving this way.' a man in purple armor thought as an aura of pure evil was, indeed, traveling at an incredibly fast pace.

"You, man in the suit are you here to die, or to serve me?" a man who looked like a snake asked.

"I serve no one except Soul Edge, and you are about to die, so I can take that shard in your hands."

The man was now worried, he knew he had no chance of winning against this man.

"What is your name stranger?" the man in the purple armor asked.

"Orochimaru of the Konoha Sannin. What is yours?"

"Nightmare. Now die." and with a heave of the incomplete Soul Edge Orochimaru was no more, at least that what Nightmare thought as 'Orochimaru' became a log, which shocked him because he didn't know what happened.

"You look shocked, why?"

"I have never seen anything like that, what was that?" Orochimaru just smirked evilly.

"I will tell you if you tell me why you want this shard, deal?"

"Fine, that shard is part of a sword which rightfully belongs to me, its name strikes fear into the hearts of the weak, its name is Soul Edge." Nightmare said without loosening the grip on his incomplete Soul Edge.

"Well since it belongs to you and I have no use for it, you can have it back, also what I did back there was called the substitution jutsu, something everyone, even civilians, should know about. I can feel the chakra coming from you and your blade, it feels demonic, but at the same time calm and happy, do you now know any ninjutsu?"

"Nin-what?"

"Ninjutsu it's something all ninja know. I have an idea, I am going to implant how to do basic jutsu into your mind so you can have a grasp of it." as Orochimaru did the hand signs, a ninja from the Mist village showed up to talk to Orochimaru, but seeing as his master was busy he waited.

"There we go Nightmare, you should know all the academy jutsu, and some high ranking jutsu." Orochimaru said as Nightmare doubled over in pain from an overload of information

Scene transfer to Suna(also the next person from Soul Calibur 2)

A man with a katana strapped to his side noticed that the presence of the shards of Soul Edge were in this realm, he also notice that in this village, people attempted to steer clear of a small child with red hair with rings around his eyes, before he knew what happened, a man wearing a headband attacked the child while three others prepared a long range attack.

"Heh heh heh that demon is dieing this ti.." the shortest man was cut off as the man kicked him in the stomach

"Who are you?" the other three yelled.

"The names Mitsurugi. Remember it." Mitsurugi said as he turned to the child they were going to kill.

"Don't hurt me mister." the child stuttered on the verge of tears.

"I would never do such a thing to one so young. Now tell me kid, what is your name?" Mitsurugi asked curiously

"My name is Gaara, what's your mister?" Gaara asked calming down a bit.

"Mitsurugi, now Gaara tell me why those four tried to kill you.."

"My father used a jutsu that 'sealed' a demon inside of me so he could use me as a weapon, but soon after everyone hated me and I do not know why."

"Hmm so you say you have a demon partially sealed inside of you. I may not be able to help you with the full sealing, but I know someone who can, and I am sure this guy came to this realm in search of the same thing I am after."

"Who Mister Mitsurugi?"

"His name is Kilik, and if I am not mistaken he knows all there is to know about seals, and how to perform them, or complete them, without fail, and also, please don't call me Mister, it makes me feel old."

"Alright Mitsurugi. Can you teach me how to use a katana?" as Gaara asked this, the sand near his feet reached out and grabbed a katana from the guy Mitsurugi had kicked in the stomach.

"You can control sand?"

"Yep, thanks to the demon inside me."

'Amazing this kid has the potential to become the next legendary warrior, but I may be getting ahead of myself. Right now I need to find someone to help me with unlocking the thing I had Kilik seal inside me when we left this realm.'

Miles away slightly outside the borders of Suna(With Kilik)

"ACHOO!" a man with a staff sneezed, alarming a group of missing-nins 'Oh god no, please don't let it be Mitsurugi' Kilik thought as he fought the missing-nins off with minor problems.

Back with Nightmare and Orochimaru

"Well Nightmare, has your brain sorted out all of the information I gave you?"

"Yes it did Orochimaru, but now I think it's time I show you the greatest nightmare."

* * *

Ninjouzata:Well how was it? Also a big thanks to my beta **XxXKyuubiNarutoXxX **for proof-reading it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the company that made Soul Calibur 2. I do however own my ocs and the village surrounded by graves.

* * *

_Recap_

"Well Nightmare, has your brain sorted out all of the information I gave you?"

"Yes it did Orochimaru, but now I think it's time I show you the greatest nightmare."

* * *

""What do you mean Nightmare?" Orochimaru asked as Nightmare took the blade fragment from him, and placed the incomplete Soul Edge on his shoulder and brought it down, but Orochimaru was quicker, and decided fighting was not an option, as he ran away, Nightmare, was shortly behind him.

"Orochimaru, why did you stop fighting?"

"Heh seems like we are going to have to finish this little fight later, good bye Nightmare the next time we cross paths you will die." Orochimaru said and vanished into the dark.

'Foolish worm it will be you who dies next time not me.' Nightmare thought walking away to find more shards of soul edge

_Scene Transfer_: Hyuuga compounds before Hinata is nearly kidnapped

'Soul Edge has been shattered again, and if I am right one of the pieces is near here' before the man could move a pulse of demonic energy was felt and the man charged drawing his rapier to kill the person with the shard what he seen was something he would never stand for, A little girl being kidnapped. "Who do you think you are kidnapping a child like that?"

"Someone after some very valuable power. Now who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Raphael and I refuse to let such behavior go unpunished."

Before Raphael could strike though someone interfered and killed the man attempting to kidnap the girl

"Thank you for stalling him..."

"Raphael."

"Thank you Raphael I am in your debt."

"It was nothing, I am sure anyone who was chivalrous would have done the same thing."

With that Raphael left with the shard of Soul Edge that the man, who attempted the kidnapping, had. After a short chat with Hiashi he found heshould go to the Hokage, with the body, to report an attempted kidnapping.

_Scene shift_: Konoha Central

"You Demon crawl into a hole and die." an enraged villager yelled as he kicked a small orange bundle.

"What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?" the orange bundle screamed

"You were born!" and the villager was about to kick the child again, but before he could, Raphael interfered

"No escape." Raphael said as he sliced a large cut into the villagers back

"Thank you Mister."

"What is your name child?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"My name is Raphael. Now tell me Naruto, why was that person attacking  
you?"

"I don't know but all of the villagers hate me, the only person who doesn't is old man Sarutobi, and probably a few others, but he is the only one who will talk to me."

"Hmm do you think you can take me to the Hokage's tower, I need to talk to him."

"Sure Mister Raphael."

"Oh and one more thing Naruto, seeing as I am going to try to stay here I will see if I can talk your parents into letting me train you." at the mention of the words 'parents' Naruto started to cry.

"I don't have any parents."

"Then where do you live."

Naruto points to a small cardboard box, and Raphael wonders why people hate him so much as to not even allow him in the orphanage.

"Well Naruto I really need to go so I will see you later, who know maybe I will train you."

"Thanks Mister Raphael."

'I really should train this boy to become strong enough to defend himself.'

"Hey Mister Raphael what kind of sword is that." Naruto asked curiously pointing to Raphael's rapier

"Heh it is called a rapier. It is a great weapon because it is light yet in the right hands can cause major damage."

After Raphael met with the Hokage and got everything situated and a time skip to mid afternoon

"Naruto are you ready to train in the art of _La rapier de Sorel_"

"YES!!" Naruto yelled with excitement

"Good we begin tomorrow"

_Scene shift and time skip_: Suna with Mitsurugi and Gaara

"Well Gaara seems you have nearly mastered _Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu Kai_, now show me the moves I call out."

"Ok Mitsurugi-sensei."

"Relic stance, Parting Arc, Fire Brand, Bill of Fire, and False Purification."

Gaara did as told and was given a pass by Mitsurugi.

"Heh Mitsurugi seems you became a teacher since we last met." a man said from behind Mitsurugi

"Well this child needed to learn how to defend didn't he, Kilik."

"I guess so. So let me guess you want your memory from this realm unsealed?"

"Yes I do Kilik."

"Ok."

"So Kilik any information about the blade I hunt?"

"Unfortunately, no, but I have heard rumors that the leader of this village recently found a metal shard that seemed to pulse as if it where alive."

'Could it be, Soul Edge?'

"So Mitsurugi, you going to introduce me to your student or not?"

"Yes of course, Kilik this is Gaara, Gaara this is Kilik, the one I told you about before."

"This guy is the one who is a seal master? He doesn't look the part."  
Gaara said calmly.

"Why you little brat I should kill you for that little remark but seeing as your Mitsurugi's student I won't. So what did you want me to do other than unseal your memory Mitsurugi?"

"Correct the seal placed on Gaara."

"Ok fine lets do this."

_Yet another scene shift_: Nightmare after traveling.

"Heh I can feel my strength increasing, but still more pieces are still left of Soul Edge."

"**Stop you evil blade and let me free**."

"Fool I will not let you free your sanity and your will belongs to me."

"**Then I will fight my way out**"

Nightmare, for the second time since he came to this realm, doubled  
over in pain this time from his true self trying to break free.

_Scene shift_: Raphael and Naruto at a random training ground

"Well Naruto you have a good grasp on the basics of La rapier de Sorel which is one of the hardest styles to master. Now let's see if you can land a hit on me."

"Alright Raphael-sensei, bring it on."

A few hours later Naruto had hit Raphael a total of 20 times, but beinghit himself a total of 60 times

"Not bad Naruto, but I say a few more months, at the least, and you will master it."

_Scene Shift,_ one more before the end of this chapter: Hidden mist village

"You, with the large blade, who are you, and what do you want with me?" Maxi asked a man with bandages around his face and a little child beside him.

"My name is Zabuza and I am only leaving my village behind."

"Is that your daughter?"

"No she was an orphan on the streets so I decided to take her with me."

"Fine but allow me to go with you I may need some help depending on the things that have happened recently."

"Haku how do you feel about this?"

"I'm okay with it." Haku stated calmly.

_Final scene shift of the chapter_: _Time skip to night time_:Konoha at the Uchiha compounds

"Itachi there's a pretty girl outside."

"Is she an Uchiha?"

"Nope, I have never seen her before she has pretty eyes though."

"Hmm I will go see then Sasuke you go on back to bed."

"Ok brother."

Itachi ran outside to see if his brother was telling the truth or if it had been a dream and it hadn't been a dream it was real

"Hmm miss may I trouble you for your name?"

"My name is Xianghua, what is your name?" Xianghua said sweetly

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, now why are you here?"

"I am looking for a blade to destroy an evil sword that has been  
shattered and the pieces are slowly reforming."

"Well that seems believable, but I still must ask why you are here the only blade we have here has been in our family for a while, however the last time it was used was by someone with evil intentions." Itachi saidseeing the hopeful look on the girl's face

"Oh, well hey Itachi do you mind if I live here for a while since I  
don't own a house?"

"Umm well I don't know but you can stay here for tonight, at least, in my room I guess." Itachi said blushing.

"Thanks Itachi." Xianghua said hugging Itachi, completely oblivious to the magnitude of Itachi's blush.

"You are welcome Xianghua." Itachi said as he returned the hug.

"Ha ha Itachi has a girlfriend just wait till I tell dad about this." Sasuke said from inside his room.

Nothing else was said as the three went to bed with Itachi and Xianghua sleeping in the same room Itachi on the floor with a bright red hand print on his face and Xianghua on the bed

'Feh I knew I shouldn't have let my hand wander' Itachi thought as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

Ninjouzata:I hope this chapter isn't incredibly boring, thanks to my beta **XxXKyuubiNarutoXxX **once again for proofreading and I am sorry if anything doesn't make any sense. Should I add Charade onto the list of characters I plan on using? 

Styles mentioned in story so far

_La rapier de Sorel-_I don't know much about this other than Raphael uses it in Soul Calibur 2

_Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu Kai_-I only know Mitsurugi uses it in Soul Calibur 2

Next chapter preview

A timeskip occurs and Soul Calibur is found but has been broken in half and needs to be repaired by a holy blacksmith, Naruto finds a little girl who is the same age as him crying near a lake, Nightmare meets up with Akatsuki, and the academy classes starts.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjouzata: I don't own Naruto or the company that made Soul Calibur 2. Ninjouzata, will show up in this story, and will have a Hidden Jutsu that involves weapons, he will use it in this chapter and I will be using names I see in other Anime/Manga and I don't own those either. I know team Gai where genins before Naruto but for this story I am putting them all back one year.Also I mentioned the timeskip I meant to put that into this chapter but made a mistake and put it into the last chapter as usual thanks goes to my beta **XxXKyuubiNarutoXxX **

* * *

_Uchiha Compounds: Morning_

"Big brother Itachi why are you on the floor?" Sasuke asked wiping his  
eyes showing he had just woken up a few minutes

"He did something he shouldn't have Sasuke." Xianghua said before  
Itachi had a chance to say anything.

"Sasuke doesn't the academy start in a few minutes?" Itachi asked  
before his brother could ask anymore questions.

"Yeah I completely forgot!" Sasuke said rushing towards the ninja  
academy.

* * *

_Scene Shift: Random Training Grounds In Konoha: Same time as at Uchiha  
Compounds_

"Well Naruto you have almost mastered _La Rapier De Sorel_." Raphael said  
with pride in his voice.

"Thanks Raphael-sensei."

"Now Naruto before you head to the ninja academy I have something to  
give you." at this Raphael gave Naruto a long box with the name _Queen's  
guard_ " Naruto this blade is called the _Queen's Guard_ it basically  
forces you to fight, even to the death, to protect the one you have sworn to  
protect not only that but... It grants the power to do that." Raphael  
said finishing his sentence mysteriously.

"Umm ok sensei thanks." Naruto then looked at his watch "Yikes, I am  
going to be late. Later Raphael-sensei."

"Later Naruto have fun."

"Oh hey the old man wanted me to tell you to meet him at his office as  
soon as I left for the academy."

"Ok Naruto later."

With that said the two left on separate paths.

* * *

_Scene shift: Suna with Gaara and Mitsurugi_

"Gaara you are very close to becoming a master in _Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu Kai_ I  
am amazed but I guess I shouldn't be seeing as you seem to be a quick  
learner."

"Gaara you have been sentenced to death by lord Kazekage now di-."  
before the man finished a staff had mysteriously hit him.

"Kilik did you HAVE to hit him?"

"Well he would have hit Gaara."

"No, Kilik, Gaara can control sand and the sand protects him  
immediately. Now Gaara this blade I am going to give you is called _Gassan_ it  
really isn't much compared to my Damascus sword but it will only let  
someone worthy hold it. So far that has only been me but let us see if you  
can wield it."

Surely enough Gaara was able to lift it and not have any negative side  
effects (1) from the blade."

"I'm proud of you Gaara now go to the academy and prove you belong  
here."

"Thank you Mitsurugi-sensei, later." and with that Gaara left for the  
academy

* * *

Scene shift: Somewhere near village surrounded by grave-Afternoon

_'Why am I always in second place compared to my brother. We have both  
mastered our family's kekkei genkai to the point of perfection but  
because he became a jonin at the age of 15 he is greater.'_ I thought as I  
deactivated my kekkei genkai. _'Hurts like hell but at least I won't go  
blind from using it seeing as it isn't anything like the Sharingan. Still  
the Jiseitai (Magnetic body) hurts like hell when any of us deactivates  
it. Clan dealings are getting in the way of my training; I  
should leave this land tomorrow.'_ a boy thought as he walked away from the  
forest, now destroyed by the Jiseitai, and walked to the gates, but  
before could get there he saw someone who he had never seen before, and he  
had an odd blade that seemed to have an eye _'Freaky blade I sense a  
strange aura from it and something tells me I shouldn't mess with it_.'

"You, little boy, have you seen any fragments which pulse like they are  
alive" the man asked obviously trying to not kill the boy..

"Strange fragments of a bla...Yes sir now that I think about it my  
brother came with one yesterday and threw it into the lake over there."

"Ok thanks kid." the man said through gritted teeth

_'That guy must not know any manners.' _the boy thought thought as the man jumped into the  
lake to retrieve the blade fragment. _'I must leave today. There is a  
village nearby called Konoha if I remember right_.' and with that he ran  
through the trees to reach the village of Konoha.

* * *

Scene shift: Konoha academy-A few days later (still my point of view) 

_'Let's see it said room 101 teacher Iruka Umino. Great I found it.'_

"Today class we will be getting a new student who just recently moved  
here." Iruka stated calmly before ushering me inside

_'The only people in here worth noting are the blond haired kid, and the  
guy who I think is an Uchiha, wait that girl is beautiful.'_ the girl he  
looked at was beautiful in his opinion but she seemed lonely as no one  
was sitting near her but that could do with the fact she had quite a few  
weapons near her _'I need to remember not to get on her bad side she may  
actually have some skill with those weapons and get me when I least  
expect it.'_ he thought.

"Hey Ninjouzata you can give your introduction speech now."  
Iruka-sensei said snapping me from my thoughts from the girl.

"Of course Iruka-sensei. My name is Ninjouzata Uzuki (2) I was  
originally born in Umarehaka (Surrounded by graves) and my kekkei genkai is the  
Jiseitai, also I believe my mother once told me we were close friends to the  
Uzumaki clan who have an amazing kekkei genkai and I had a friend who  
died a few years ago and he was an Uzumaki and could manipulate the  
Natural elements, such as fire and ice, and the chemical elements. Such as  
carbon and helium. And he gave me a scroll to give to anyone who is an  
Uzumaki." Ninjouzata said hopeful to find an Uzumaki in this group.

"Yo Ninjouzata my name is Naruto and I am an Uzumaki." said some kid in  
the back of the room with a rapier, black pants and an orange and black  
shirt.

"Ok here." Ninjouzata said as he threw him a scroll and took a seat next to the  
girl with the weapons.

"Hi what's your name?" Ninjouzata asked the girl who simply looked at me.

"Tenten and I am surprised usually people avoid me because I have  
mastered weaponry."

"So have I. Your point." Ninjouzata stated like everyone was a weapon master or  
mistress, depending on their sex.

"There aren't many weapon masters in Konoha."

"...Oh."

* * *

_Scene shift: Near the cave where Akatsuki's base is: Night time  
_"Sasori where did you find that piece of junk?" a shark-like man asked. 

"I found it as we came back it seems to pulse as if it is alive."

"Leader may be interested in this."

"Give me that fragment." Nightmare roared bringing the incomplete Soul  
Edge down barely missing Sasori causing Sasori to drop the piece which  
Nightmare took and quickly left

* * *

_Scene shift Uchiha mansion: Night time still_  
"Thank you for letting her stay father." Itachi said to his dad. 

"As long as she doesn't kill anyone."

* * *

_Scene shift: Small lake (It was in one of Sasuke's flashbacks): Night-time_

_'I need to read that scroll Ninjouzata gave me but I think it can...Hey  
is that girl crying.'_

Sure enough there was a girl on the dock that was over the lake and  
indeed she was crying.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"I have no idea where I am, and I am freezing cold, and you look warm."  
the girl cried out before latching on to Naruto.

"Calm down please you can come home with me, but first tell me your  
name." Naruto said in that 'I'll protect you, no matter what' kind of  
voice.

"My name is Talim."

* * *

_scene shift: The Uzumaki clan house. (I hate apartments with a  
passion.): Time skip: day before genin exams  
_

"**Genso manipulation: ranran ame** (Chemical element manipulation: fiery  
rain)"

"Hmm seems like you need better control, Naruto."

"Shut up Raphael-sensei." Naruto said faking a hurt expression.

"Have you mastered the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** already?"

"Yep was actually pretty easy for me." Naruto said with a large grin.

About the time that Naruto was preparing to go back to bed until an  
hour before the academy started someone blocked the way to his room.

"Naruto I made you some breakfast, and you better eat it this time, or  
did you forget what happened last time." the girl said with a smile

_flashback_

_"Naruto, you didn't eat anything last night so to make up for the money  
I spent I sold all of you orange jumpsuits and your black clothes."_

_"What?!?! Why did you do that Talim?" Naruto asked having just gotten  
out of the shower._

_"I just told you, now you have to go, so hurry it up."_

_End flashback_

after a quick meal Naruto was off, Raphael was sharpening his senses,  
and Talim had went to bed.

* * *

_Scene shift: Uchiha compounds: same as in the last scene_

"Hey, big bro why is this sword broken?" Sasuke asked just now  
realizing one of the valuables was broken.

"The time it broke was when a great evil was upon the land, and nothing  
else could stop it, but by defeating the evil, it broke." at the  
mention of defeating a great evil, Xianghua was looking at the blade faster  
than you could say "Look.".

"This is Soul Calibur." Xianghua said before passing out from over  
excitement.

* * *

Final scene shift: Academy: Next day: Genin exam 

"Ninjouzata Uzuki, create three clones and transform." Mizuki said with  
a bored expression figuring Ninjouzata would make a regular clone, he, his jaw  
is about to hit the floor.

"**Kinzoku Bunshin (Metal Clone) and Henge**." Ninjouzata made four clones and  
transformed into Mizuki, who, speaking of which, was currently was trying to  
get his jaw off the floor

"Naruto Uzumaki, three clones and transform." Iruka said with a smile.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Henge**." twelve Narutos appeared with a  
replica of Raphael in the middle of them

"You pass, Naruto."

"Awesome one step closer to becoming Hokage." Naruto yelled causing  
Mizuki to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh great now I need to find someone else who failed to get the  
forbidden scroll." Mizuki accidentally said out loud, while Ninjouzata was still there  
waiting for Naruto.

"**Hyaku Senbon Rendan (One hundred Senbon Barrage)**." and with that  
Mizuki fell to the floor with needles all in his body, but at no major  
organs.

"Hey Ninjouzata lets go I think I have the basic manipulation of some  
chemical elements down."

"Ok let's go." Ninjouzata said before running into something as scary as  
death, Maito Gai, also known as Spandex man.

* * *

(1) In Soul Calibur 2 _Gassan_ drains Mitsurugi's health 

(2)I completely pulled this one out of thin air

Seeing as no one answered last chapter, should I add Charade to the list of characters im using?

Also here is a list of the current jutsu I have used(if there are these next to the name of the jutsu in this list means it is mine)

1.Genso manipulation: Ranran ame(chemical element manipulation:Feiry rain): Pretty much it uses magnesium and forms a 'cloud' of fiery rain that scorches on impact but Naruto's current level with chemical manipulation is rather weak so it doesn't do too much just rather small flames depending on power it can range from low genin to low jounin level

2.Kinzoku bunshin(metal clone):This jutsu is used by the Uzuki clan it pretty much superheats metal and liquifies it and creates a clone of the user, when defeated it usually just turns back into whatever it was before it was made, but advancements can be made to make it turn into a statue to block some jutsu.This technique is considered low genin for the Uzuki clan but for anyone else it would most likely be high chunin low jounin but chakra amount needed for non-Uzuki clan members is massive

3.Hyaku senbon rendan(one hundred senbon barrage): Usually used in higher quantities an Uzuki can create a massive amount of senbon that are so powerful they can go through a tree, used in the method it is introduced it is only used as Haku did to Zabuza and Sasuke, knock them out, though it can be used to kill with a larger amount, such as one thousand or higher, as with firing a mass amount at one time there are a few misses but most hit exactly where the user wants to, this low quantity would most likely be considered high genin low chunin

4,Kage bunshin no jutsu:This is the shadow clone technique used mainly by Naruto it a jounin level ability.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the company that made Soul Calibur 2

* * *

Ninja academy- day of team placement-my point of view 

"Team 7 will have four genins: Naruto Uzumaki ,Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will include: Ninjouzata Uzuki, TenTen, and Rock Lee, your sensei will be Maito Gai. Team 9 will be: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimich, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said with a small smile when he seen me pale at my sensei's name.

"Why do I have to have Gai as a sensei!"

"Well, you could have Anko as a sensei."

"Never mind, Gai-sensei is perfect." I said remembering my first, and hopefully last, experience with Anko.

* * *

_A few hours later after everyone was gone except team seven-end my point of view_

"Where is Kakashi-sensei, is he always this late!" Naruto yelled out and decided to set up a trap, for their now two hour late sensei.

"Naruto I see him and he is walking this way, hurry up." Neji said with a grin that matched Naruto's, and his Byakugan activated(1).

"Ok it's done."

"Our sensei is a jonin level ninja, do you really think he will fall for something so stupid, Naruto?" Sasuke asked even though he hoped their sensei wouldn't notice.

The door opened and out of the blue Kakashi was soaked by water from Naruto's **element manipulation trap:Uhyou(Freezing rain)** and then had a chalkboard eraser dropped on his head.

"My first impression of you guys is I hate you." Kakashi said shivering from the cold.

"Yes I can't believe it worked." Naruto yelled with Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Ok then everyone up to the roof."

* * *

_up on the academy rooftop_

"So Kakashi-sensei, did you like my elemental trap jutsu I made?"

"Well I can safely say I really wasn't expecting the element manipulation but I was prepared for the eraser, if it had of been hail instead of rain I probably would have had to go to the hospital." Kakashi said with a sigh.'_Just like your mom, I guess your son inherited your ability to surprise everyone._' he thought with an unheard sigh.

"So team let us start with introductions tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies."

"Um sensei shouldn't you go first?" Sakura asked wondering why he had his left eye covered.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I have no reason to tell you anything else."

'_We didn't learn a thing_' was thought in unison.

"Ok you first blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, working on my clan's kekkei genkai to create new jutsu I can use in combat, or pranks, and hanging out with my friends and Raphael-sensei, which is who gave me this rapier, my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who hate others for no reason, and of course the countless civilians who attack me, my dream is to become a master of as many rapier styles I can find, and become Hokage, my hobbies are training, and being with my friends."

"Hmm interesting Naruto, your next Hyuga."

"My name is Neji Hyuga, I have no interest in telling you anything else."

"Ok I should have expected that, your next Uchiha."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are being with Naruto, Sakura, and my brother Itachi, I don't want to tell you anything else either."

"Again I should have expected that, ok girl your last."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are being with Sasuke, and all my other friends, my dislikes are people who are late, and people who hurt my friends, right now I have no dream, and I have no noteworthy hobbies."

"Ok then meet tomorrow at training ground 7 and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." and with that Kakashi was gone.

"Naruto you are coming to the Hyuga compounds for dinner right?"

"Actually I am going with you now because I have no idea where the Hyuga compounds are." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well ok then lets go." Neji said as the two left for the Hyuga compounds

"Hey Sasuke can I come to the Uchiha compounds for a while, unless your father is still mad at me for the last time I went over?"

"Naa, after you left he nearly died laughing, and Itachi said he couldn't believe we painted the largest wall of the compounds pink." Sasuke said trying not to laugh.

* * *

Kazekage's office 

"Kazekage I wish to become a ninja here." Mitsurugi said with fierce determination.

"Only on the condition you do not allow Gaara to sleep inside the village."

"That will no longer be a problem, because he is asleep right now."

"What but Shukaku hasn't been released yet how?" the Kazekage shrieked.

"Simple the seal that holds Shukaku has been strengthened to the point Shukaku is no longer a problem, oh and don't think about killing him the sand still protects him and he has created quite a few techniques to go along with the sword style I have taught him."

"Amazing, since you have basically saved this village from massacre you are now a ninja for Suna I will give you your first mission now, there has been a recent problem outside the village with bandits and we need you to take care of it take any ninja you need."

"I only need one, Gaara."

"Fine, find him, inform him of the mission, and then go."

"Yes Kazekage sir."

* * *

Bandit camp near Suna's western border 

"Well boys tonight we can have some fun with these pretty little ladies." the leader shouted as he pointed to a wagon full of young beatiful women that were all bound and gagged.

"All right." the bandits yelled.

"I suggest you don't move if you want to live." two voices said from the surrounding area.

"Gaara now show me what you have learned."

"Alright Mitsurugi-sensei,**Kenjutsu technique:Shukaku's parting arc**." Gaara shouted out as _Gassan_ was covered in sand and he sliced down slicing through five bandits killling them.

"I will take the leader you take care of the others."

"Ok Mitsurugi-sensei."

"You will be in hell, before me." Mitsurgi said to the leader before taking the relic stance then slicing a large cut through the leaders chest succesfully slicing through the man's heart.

"Hey Mitsurugi-sensei let's show off our combined technique to finish the rest of these guys off."

"Alright Gaara, **Combined Kenjutsu technique:Suna's Akkis(Sand's demons)**."(2) all that was heard was screams of men being sliced into ribbons from what any spectators would have thought were actual demons.

* * *

Kazekage's office,again 

"Amazing neither of you have a scratch on you, and from what I heard there were at least 100 bandits with a few being able to use ninjutsu."

"Heh it was nothing for us."

"Well then Mitsurugi as tomorrow will be team placement how about you being Gaara, Temari, my daughter, and Kankuro's, teacher."

"Sure but only if my friend can teach with me if he chooses to."

"It is your choice not mine, teach as you see fit." and with that Mitsurugi left to go home for the morning.

* * *

Konoha Market- a few hours before midnight 

Shouts of demon and monster are heard as people begin attacking a boy wearing a black jacket with black and orange pants who was bleeding severly and was passing out, the last thing Naruto had seen was a man with a chinese sword arriving and defending him.

_Naruto's mind_

'_Where am I._'

"**Welcome pathetic excuse for a vessel.**" a thundering voice was heard scaring Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled seeing the giant fox demon that looked familiar.

"**I am the all mighty Kyuubi, you foolish mortal, you know the one that nearly destroyed Konoha when you were born.**"

"Umm ok you really don't sound evil at all." this caused Kyuubi to try to swipe Naruto with one of it's massive claws.

"**That is because I am not evil I attacked because some body killed my mate and my kits and he said something about the village of Konoha telling him to do it, and he smelled like a snake.**"

"That sounds familiar."

"**It doesn't matter I want freedom even if it is momentarily.**"

"Um how would I do that?" Naruto asked and after a few moments a summoning contract appeared before Naruto.

"**Sign your name into this with your blood then place some blood on your fingers and place your hand on the bottom, this will allow you to summon foxes, I don't know the hand signs for the jutsu so you will have to find that out yourself.**"

"Ok, so how do I get out of here, and are you male or female?"

"**Like this, and I am proud to be female.**" and with that Naruto awoke in his room with someone sitting near him, the same guy he had seen before passing out.

"Oh good your awake I had seen that mob attacking you so I thought I would save you as a debt I owed Raphael, by the way my name's Yunsung."

"Umm thanks Yunsung, my name's Naruto."

"Alright, well, later Naruto I only came here to rid the debt I owed Raphael with that I am going home." Yunsung said before vanishing.

* * *

Sound village:Night time 

"So Kabuto how is the plan to invade Konoha coming along?"

"We attack at the next chuunin exams, you kill the third hokage with the sound five creating the barrier as planned and, if all goes well, Konoha will fall in a matter of hours."

"Very well thought out Kabuto now go and spy."

'_Maybe I should have told him about that wierd guy in the purple armor that was looking for a fragment of his blade._'

"What's wrong Kabuto you seem worried?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about finally leaving Konoha behind me." and with that Kabuto ran, accidentally running into Nightmare.

"Conceited wretched human **Soul edge:Inbo enkou no jutsu(Final flame).**" Nightmare brought down the massive blade as fire flew from the tip scorching everything within site, including Kabuto who was paralyzed from fear. "Foolish mortal no one can kill me, and since there is no sign of soul edge fragments here you shall all die **Soul edge:Mouka no jutsu(Raging flames)**." was heard ringing out as Nightmare circled his blade around him destroying half the city with ease.

* * *

Konoha training ground seven-one hour before Kakashi arrives 

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Neji asked as Naruto walked up a tree.

"This is a chakra control exercise, its called tree walking it's smarter to try running at first until you get the hang of it like I did." Naruto said walking onto a large branch and taking a nap.

"Hey Neji, Sakura, lets try it to."

"Yeah lets do it." Sakura yelled while Neji was already walking to the tree.

"What the heck, Neji how did you get the hang of it already?"Sasuke asked in shock

"Simple I had my Byakugan activated when he started and basically copied the amount he was using and it worked. It is really quite fun and I can see how it would be useful in alot of thing, like pranks." Neji said.

After Kakashi finally arrived he told them about the bell test.

"Ok guys you four have to get a bell from me before lunch or else you get no lunch."

"Heh this will be easy." Naruto said realizing that they needed teamwork for this.

"Alright then, begin." Kakashi realized Naruto had figured it out and hid seeing what would happen.

"Neji, check the area with Byakugan find him and fight him and if need be use _that_ jutsu."

"Alright Naruto." and with that Neji left to find Kakashi.

"Ok Sakura you follow him because someone said Kakashi called you an ugly hag."

"What?!?!" Sakura yelled letting part of Inner Sakura leak into her personality.

"Ok Sasuke, my kekkei genkai can be combined with nearly any elemental jutsu possible, so pick a katon jutsu and let me figure out a way to use a chemical element that will make it stronger." as Sasuke thought Naruto pulled out a big book about chemical elements.

"**Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu** is my choice."

"Ok and I will use the chemical element magnesium and create a circle around Kakashi-sensei, then you light it, if all goes well Kakashi will let us pass."

"Alright lets go."

"Hmm lets see I knocked out Sakura, and Neji, with a well placed genjutsu, but I have a feeling this is part of their plan." Kakashi said outloud as he began to read his book.

"**Chemical element manipulation trap: Magnesium circle**." Naruto whispered as a circle of silvery white poweder surrounded Kakashi who didn't notice, or if he did notice didn't care.

"**Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu**." Sasuke said going through the hand signs but instead of shooting several fireballs he shot one catching the magnesium on fire.

"Alright Sakura, Neji you can get up now thanks for helping in your part."

"You four really did plan on using that as part of their plan?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"I thought so, well you four...Pass, now please put this fire out I cant move."

"**Suna Engo jutsu(Sand Covering jutsu)**."

"Alright you four, welcome to team seven."

"Yes!" was heard all around Konoha that day as all four new genin yelled in glory.

Uzumaki compounds:Time skip:First day of the mission to wave.

"Naruto are you ready to go?" Talim asked in her regular calm self.

"Yep, later Talim." Naruto said before rushing out the door telling Raphael goodbye.

Uchiha compounds

"Alright Sasuke remember what I said you come back from this mission alive, and I will train you with the beautiful Xianghua when you get a sword."

"What was that about me Itachi?" Xianghua asked as she had come in when he mentioned her name

"Just talking about the training he will get when he comes back."

"Ok, later Sasuke."

"Bye Xianghua."

Hyuga compounds

"Neji try not to hog all the glory on this mission ok son."

"Alright dad, later."

"Make sure to come back alive."

"Of course."

Konoha's gate

"Ok now that all four of you have gotten here lets go team." Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask.

"Hey Neji I have a bad feeling about up ahead, scan it with you Byakugan and find anything strange."

"Alright Naruto." a few second passed and "Odd, two puddles, yet it hasn't rained in weeks, Naruto stay on guard."

"Alright Neji."

"**Nature element:Keishin(Weak earthquake)**," and as Naruto did this a slight earthquake did indeed strike the two puddles, succesfully knocking the two nins hidden in the puddles out, and knocking them unconcious.

"Nice job Naruto, I will send a message back to Konoha to come get these two nins, go on ahead." Kakashi said performing some hand signs.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei are those hand signs for the summoning jutsu?"

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**." Kakashi said placing his hand down, summoning a dog.

"Hey Kakashi, why did you summon me." a small pug said.

"I need you to take a note back to Konoha, Pakkun."

"Alright Kakashi you owe me, again." Pakkun said taking the note Kakashi had written and running off towards Konoha.

"Now Naruto why did you want to know what the hand signs for the summoning jutsu?"

"I signed a contract and I need to know the hand signs for it." Naruto said hoping Kakashi wouldn't ask what contract.

"Ok Naruto, but you owe me one. The hand signs are." after Kakashi showed Naruto the hand signs he asked a question "So are you going to summon something or not?"

"Alright here it goes **Kuchiyose no jutsu**." Naruto put a bit of blood on his right palm and slammed it against the ground

"Yo boss whats up?" a small golden fox asked stretching a bit and shocking Kakashi

"Awesome you can talk!" Naruto said snapping Kakashi out of shock.

"Naruto, I didn't know there was a kitsune contract."

"I don't think many people did, did you know the reason Kyuubi attacked was because someone attacked her."

"Her!!!" Kakashi yelled out making Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna run back to where Naruto and Kakashi were.

"What happened Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked curiously.

"Nothing just had some information told to me that doesn't need to be known by you two." Kakashi answered hoping they wouldn't try to carry it any further

"Come on lets go then guys." Naruto said with the small fox resting on top of his head, which Sakura immediately noticed.

"So cute." Sakura yelled choking the poor fox.

"Help me boss." the small fox said between deep breathes.

"Yikes, it talks!" Sakura yelled dropping the fox.

"Well duh what did you expect a regular tame fox would have died with those hugs of yours, oh by the way my name is Kogane." Kogane said climbing back to his perch known as Naruto's shoulder.

"Your name matches your fur color." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Really, I didn't know, Captain Obvious." Kogane said with a fox smirk, this initated a staring contest.

"Yes I won!" Kogane said after a few minutes passed and Sasuke blinked.

"Maybe you will win next time Sasuke." Sakura said hoping to lift Sasuke's spirit.

"Yeah I know. So Naruto how did you find a summon contract?"

"Thats for me to know and you to find out later."

'_I sense a strong chakra signature._' Kakashi thought right before he yelled out "Down!" pulling Sakura and Tazuna down as the rest of them fell to the ground.

"Kakashi Hatake the man who copied a thousand jutsu." a man with bandages around his face said appearing out of nowhere.

"Heh actually you need some updating its a thousand and one now."

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No not really, demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi."

"I'm flattered you know my name." Zabuza said mockingly.

'_I sense a hidden chakra signature probably jounin level._'

"**It smells like a human female.**" Kyuubi roared as she was prepared to loan her chakra to her vessel.

'_Ok what does that have to do with anything_?' Naruto thought-asked Kyuubi

"**I just figured you might want to know.**"

"Naruto snap out of it." Kogane said biting Naruto's ear.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Sorry boss."

"It's alright, I zoned out talking to you know who, anyhow Kogane I need you to go see if there are any people in those trees over there." Naruto slightly pointed, but to anyone else it looked like he just twitched.

"Alright boss." and with that Kogane ran to the tree with the 'hunter-nin' in it.

"Alright now it's time for me to use the only jutsu of my kekkei genkai that I have mastered.**Nature element manipulation:Kazandan(volcanic projectiles)**." as Naruto finished the hand signs and superheated the ground below him into lava ten kunai made of lava shot out of the ground and shot towards Zabuza he dodged nine out of ten the tenth one hit his leg melting some of the flesh off.

"Arghh!" Zabuza yelled while up in the trees the masked hunter-nin decided to end this and save her master.

"Thank you for weakening him I have been after him for a while."

"No problem at all." and with that the 'hunter-nin' vanished with Zabuza's body. "Kakashi-sensei Zabuza is still alive isn't he?"

"Yes he is, because a true hunter-nin would have burnt his body on the spot, plus there was her choice of weapon, senbon are rarely used to kill."

"I thought so." Naruto sighed as they finally got to Tazuna's house.

_Timeskip:Day before bridge completion_

"Zabuza will most likely attack tomorrow." Kakashi said casually as they ate dinner.

"What's the point of this you are all going to die!" Inari shouted out

"A ninja must not fear death." Naruto said calmly as he finished his meal.

"You don't know what its like to live in fear everyday!" this struck a nerve

"Oh you really think so I live with people hating me everyday I have had more attempts on my life than I can count, I put up with it, I have nearly been beaten to death because of something I had no control over, and I didn't know what it was like to have a father for a long time at least you have your mother and grandfather twerp." Naruto yelled leaving the room.

"As much as I hate to agree with Naruto about something like this, he is right, he has had a very hard life,and so many people hate him for something he didn't even ask for." Kakashi said sadly.

_the next day_

"Oh crap I overslept!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his sleeping bag.

"Gato said we only need one hostage so kill the other kid." someone said.

"I don't have time for this **Kuchiyose no jutsu**." a large black fox appeared.

"Hello Naruto I am the leader of squad alpha, my name is Kyofu."

"Wow you look awesome." Naruto said marveled at the coat on the fox.

"Thank you boss, now what do you need me to do?"

"Oh yeah take care of those two guys and stay with the kid and woman until I get back."

"Ok boss." and with that Naruto was off and Kyofu had killed the two guys as soon as Naruto had left.

_The bridge_

"Well Kakashi I hope you don't mind losing a student Haku here will kill the pathetic excuse for an Uchiha in a matter of moments now." Zabuza said as Haku had use her **Demonic ice mirrors** to trap Sasuke.

"I doubt it, Naruto should arrive soon and he is easily stronger than you or me."

"Ha I am a demon fool."

"Yeah but only by title, Naruto has a real demon living inside him."

A loud sound erupted and Kakashi knew Naruto had arrived.

"Have no fear Naruto is here." Naruto yelled jumping inside the mirrors with Sasuke.

"Naruto, you idiot you should have stayed outside."

"I am sorry, but it seems I must kill you now."

"Ok then." Naruto said calmly as he stood his ground.

A hundred senbon rained upon Naruto who seemed to have, vanished.

"Heh my shadow clones always seems to die pretty quickly." the real Naruto said from outside the mirrors preparing a jutsu. "**Katon:Yougan Harou(Lava waves)**." as waves of lava washed upon the ice mirrors, making Haku jump away from the mirrors, Sasuke took a chance and ran out of the mirrors.

"Hah it seems like the great demon Zabuza can't even kill an old man." a short man with sunglasses and a cane yelled out.

"Gato I will show you a demon." Naruto, surprisingly, yelled out. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**." a large cloud of smoke appeared, and a group of three foxes with nine tails came out of it.

"Yo we are the members of team alpha our boss is still with the woman and child but we should be enough for a lowly human such as him." the biggest of the three said " Oh by the way our names are, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, thats from biggest, me, to smallest, Gamma."

"Ok take care of Gato."

"Alright boss." the three foxes called out and attacked Gato, killing him and his lifeless body fell into the water.

"Well Kakashi it seems we are no longer enemies."

"Your right, now what do we do about those thugs he brought along with him?"

"That's easy, we make them run."

"Yeah but lets see what Naruto is going to do."

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu.**" Kakashi and Naruto called out as Zabuza used his water clone to make an army of himself.

"Um we may want money but we are screwed if we fight those guys." one of the thugs yelled out jumping into a boat with a lot of the other thugs.

"Well that was simple." Zabuza said yawning.

"Hey Zabuza why don't you come with us to Konoha." Naruto shouted out hoping to gain a new couple of new friends.

"Yeah maybe it's worth it, what do you say Haku?"

"It's fine with me." Haku answered not really caring where she went.

"Alright then lets go." Naruto yelled walking with his team, Zabuza, Haku, and Hogane, who had decided to stay with them instead of going back to the summon world with team alpha.

"So Zabuza any idea on where you are going to stay?" Kakashi asked knowing they would probably stay at a hotel.

"Not a clue Kakashi." Zabuza answered finally realizing he had no idea about anything inside of Konoha.

"They are staying with me Kakashi." Naruto said with kindness in his voice.

"Thank you Naruto!" Haku yelled before jumping on Naruto's back and staying there, Sakura quickly following the idea and latching onto Sasuke, who, didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sakura you know you look beautiful right." Sasuke said before realizing what he had said.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura stuttered out before fainting

"I'll carry her." Sasuke said seeing as it was his fault she had fainted.

"Ha ha the Uchiha has a girlfriend." Hogane said laughing.

"So does Naruto your point." Sasuke said, effectively making Haku, and Naruto, blush.

"Ha ha no he doesn't that girl is just happy to have a house and not have to live in some crappy motel." Hogane pointed out.

Scene shift: training ground 8

'_At least I am here with Tenten._' Ninjouzata thought as Gai and Lee continued on with the whole youthful speech.

"Hey Zata you want to have a quick spar while they continue yelling about youth?" Tenten asked fed up with the spandex men's antics.

"You know it."

"Then let's do it."

"Gai-sensei, it seems Tenten's, and Zata's springs of youth have become volcanoes of youth." Lee said making Gai stop talking about youth and on to more important things.

"No sparring unless I allow it." Gai said before taking out three sheets of paper. "As you should know the chuunin exams are soon and I think you three are ready for it."

"Awesome a slight chance I can leave this team and become a chuunin, which means one step closer to my goal!" Ninjouzata yelled surprising Tenten, Lee, and Gai.

"At our introductions you said nothing about a goal." they all three said at the same time.

"Uh oh." Ninjouzata said shakingly.

"So Zata what is your goal anyway?" Tenten asked with a small smile.

"I refuse to tell anyone." no luck on getting off easy Tenten started pouting making him feel guilty. "Alright fine, my goal is to become as strong as possible, without the use of evil methods."

"Then why do you not wear weights to increase your speed and strength?" all three asked.

'I didn't think about it." Ninjouzata said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway sign these papers and go to the location mentioned on them, later." and with that Gai was off.

'_I really hate that man._' Ninjouzata thought praying that he could find some inspiration.

"Kankuro put the kid down, Mitsurugi-sensei would hate for us to do something stupid as guests in Konoha." a blonde girl with four ponytails said in a worried tone.

"Relax he's not around right now Temari, so let me have some fun."

"Hey make up boy leave Konohamaru alone, he's the Hokage's grandson." a familiar voice was heard and the image came soon after, a boy wearing almost all black with a beautiful rapier in his hand ready to attack.

'_I sense a strong demonic chakra nearby, I wonder if I am the only one to notice it yet.'_ Ninjouzata thought looking up in a tree where Sasuke Uchiha set not even noticing that not far from him sat a very powerful person '_Don't tell me I am the only one who has noticed him.'_

"You might want to put that away kid you might hurt yourself." the large boy. now known as Kankuro, said pulling off the bandaged bundle on his back.

_'This might be fun.'_ Ninjouzata thought watching in interest.

"Kankuro just leave the kid alone we don't want to kill anymore than we have to." the red haired guy said with an emotionless face, he then vanished in a whirlwind of sand and appeared in front of Naruto. "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, wielder of _Queen's guard,_ and future kage of either this village or some other village, what's your name?"

"Gaara No Sabaku, wielder of _Gassan,_ and vessel of Shukaku the sand spirit."

"So thats why I felt demonic chakra." Naruto said as Ninjouzata thought the exact same thing.

"Yes but the seal which holds Shukaku is finally acting as a seal to keep the demon from destroying my mind and letting me sleep."

"Hey, Gaara, whats in that gourd on your back." INinjouzata asked tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Sand." Gaara stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm I think I just had an idea, later Naruto see you at the chuunin exams."

"Alright Ninjouzata see ya there." and with that Ninjouzata left.

"Naruto, I sense a power far greater than a human, do you too have a demon sealed inside of you?" Gaara asked calmly hoping it wasn't just sheer power.

"Yeah but that has nothing to do with the power I have, that power you sense from me is from endless training." Naruto stated proudly as he sheathed his rapier.

'_This guy shows no fear talking to Gaara even though he knows Gaara could crush him in an instant, even without his sand, I like him he shows alot more guts than most of the guys back in Suna, who faint at the mention of Gaara.'_

"Hey Temari you ok?" Kankuro asked his sister who had snapped out of her trance-like state and let a small blush creep on her face."You like him don't you, Temari?"

"I don't know exactly, but if what Kilik-sensei told me about what love feels like then I think I may have just gone into my, as he called it, 'Love crazed Temari' mode."

"There's a scary thought." Kankuro said in a low voice, low enough for Temari not to hear.

"Well Naruto good bye I hope to see you in the Chunin exams." Gaara said as he walked with Temari and Kankuro to the hotel that their sensei told them about.

Training ground 7

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura since the Chunin exams are in a week or so I decided to train you three." Kakashi said while pulling a scroll out of his shuriken pouch. "Sakura, since you are better with genjutsu than both Naruto and Sasuke I got Konoha's genjutsu mistress to write a scroll with genjutsu. Naruto, I will train you and Sasuke in ninjutsu, and I will try to teach you my only original jutsu."

"Kakashi-sensei what about Neji?" the three genin chimed in at the same time.

"He is training with his dad in the gentle fist style."

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to teach me and Sasuke?"

"Like I said, my only original move, Chidori." Kakashi said before creating a Chidori and smashing it into the tree right beside him. "Now, Sasuke you wont have any problems with it except for chakra depletion if you have used up a great deal of chakra, Naruto you wont have any problems unless you go over your regular chakra or _it _couild be able to break out if you use too much of _its_ chakra."

"Naruto, what does he mean by _it_?" Sasuke asked not knowing of the Kyuubi..

"You know that the fourth killed the Kyuubi No Kitsune right?"

"Yeah but he died himself killing it."

"That's only half true, he had to seal the demon into a newborn baby, me, his last wish was that the baby be seen a hero, but most of the civillians see me as the demon in human form. You don't hate me do you?"

"Should I?" Sasuke asked not really caring if his best friend was a demon or not.

"No because I am no demon." Naruto said calmly

"Ok, it shouldn't take long for you two to get this jutsu down with ease." Kakashi said before showing them the hand signs for the technique.

Day of the first part of the chunin exam: First exam room

"Naruto, Sakura, Neji, are you three ready?" Sasuke asked cracking his knuckles before pushing the door open when his team mates shook their head yes.

"Hey, before the exam begins summon a small fox ok you two." Naruto said while summoning Kyofu. "Hogane don't make a sound and be prepared to help me if this is a written test.

"Ok boss." Hogane said before hopping onto Naruto's head

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**." Sasuke and Sakura said, each summoning a fox a little smaller that Akamaru

"Aishi, you be queit and be prepared to look for answers if this is a written exam." Sakura said to a small black fox with a single red circle around her red eye.

"Alright boss only if you promise me more of your moms yummy cooking." the small fox said before hopping onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Endan, do exactly what Sakura told Aishi to do, ok." Sasuke said to a smoke colored fox.

"Whatever you say boss, just don't let me get near your house again without your mom's permission, I am petrified of frying pans because of her." Endan said shuddering at what Sasuke's mom had tried to do to him.

"Hey Naruto whats up?" Ninjouzata said as his team walked through the door.

"Oh hey Ninjouzata, whats up with the metal thing on your back?" Naruto asked noticing what Ninjouzata had on his back. "It looks like Gaara's gourd."

"Thats where I got the idea from, since I can control metal ,all I had to do was shape it and make it as light as possible so I could carry it." Ninjouzata said proudly as he sand trio walked up to us.

"Hey you copied my idea." Gaara said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Everyone take your seat immediately." Ibiki said appearing out of no where. "My name is Ibiki, and I am the procter for the first exam."

"Alright Hofane you now what to do." Naruto whispered to Hogane as Sasuke and Sakura said the same thing to Aishi and Endan

"Alright boss." the three foxes said to their summoners.

An hour later at the tenth qeustion

"Those of you who choose to take the tenth and get it wrong will fail and never be allowed to take the Chunin exam, ever again, however, if you choose to leave now you can take the exam next time." Ibiki said calmly as about twenty teams raised their hand to forfeit the tenth question and leave.

'_There is more to it than that, why would he make it seem impossible, unless._' Ninjouzata was interrupted from my thought by Ibiki saying something.

"Ok those of you who are remaining, pass." Ibiki said smiling before a large ball came in and introduced the procter for the second exam. "Anko, your early."

"Oh well Ibiki, hmm seems you let about forty teams or so pass, don't tell me you went easy on them." Anko said hyperly.

"Who knows, maybe it was just a better group than I thought." Ibiki said calmly

"By the time I'm done with them this number should be halved."

Scene shift: In side the Forest of death- with Team 8

"Ok you three we will each take a path and come back here when we take down a team, if you find yourself in trouble throw the homing shuriken I gave you, it will alert the other two's shuriken and tell how far in what direction they are." Ninjouzata said throwing a kunai in the ground exactly where we were.

"Alright Zata I will take the path to the east." Tenten said before taking off.

"And I shall take the path to the south." Lee said before taking off as well.

"And I guess I will take the western path." Ninjouzata said before running down a path.

Hole in a tree- Team seven

"Naruto there is a human running this way, no chakra at all." Hogane said suddenly.

"Alright I am going to summon the entire team alpha just in case though, **Kuchiyose no jutsu**." Naruto said slamming his hand to the ground summoning Team alpha.

"Yo Naruto whats up." Alpha said stretching, while the rest of the Team Alpha got into an offensive stance

"Naruto I am sorry I didn't think your team would be on this path." Lee said rubbing the back of his head in embarasment, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"So Lee what scroll did your team get." Sasuke asked hoping it wasn't earth scroll.

"Heaven scroll, what about you?"

"Same" Naruto said before reaching into his pouch and throwing Lee an earth scroll.

"Naruto why are you giving away our only earth scroll?!?" Sakura yelled out annoyed to no end.

"I owe Ninjouzata big time besides remember when I left earlier, well I got us an extra earth scroll so it's no problem."

Western path- Sand trio's location

"Hey Gaara someone is following us." Kankuro said grabbing the bundle on his back.

"Should I use sand or _Gassan_ this time, Temari?" Gaara asked completely unsure of what he should use to get rid of the 'threat' that was following them.

"Don't tell me your that mad at me for stealing the gourd design Gaara." Ninjouzata yelled out from the distance he was at.

"Ninjouzata?" the three sand nins asked in unison completely unaware that Niinjouzata had decided to follow them on purpose.

"Well I sure as hell ain't Naruto, so what scroll do yall have?" Ninjouzata asked stretching, and praying they had an earth scroll, but before they could answer his homing shuriken went off and showed that Tenten was in trouble. "Never mind one of my teammates is in trouble, see ya in the third exam." and with that he vanished to were Tenten was.

Eastern path- massive crater

"Zata you finally got here." Tenten said before fainting and the three nins that had knocked her out were laughing.

"Finally maybe we can have some real entertainment." the largest man said before taking the umbrellas off his back and throwing them in the air "**Jouro senbon(Raining needles)**."

"That wasn't much fun." one of the man's teammates said sadly.

"Your right it wasn't fool." Ninjouzata said as the dust cleared revealing him in a cocoon like object made from the metal he had prepared to block any attacks. "Now let your bodies become fountains of blood, **Kinzoku Kyu(Metal coffin)** now **Kinzoku Soso(Metal funeral)**." the leader of the three screamed as his body exlpoded.

"What did you do?" the other two stuttered knowing fully they shared the same fate.

"Don't worry I used more force than necessary, so there was no pain felt as he passed on from this world to the next." Ninjouzata stated before having his metal slice their heads clean off their shoulders.

"Ninjouzata, why do you keep copying my sand jutsu?" Gaara said walking up behind him.

"Sorry but the moves you can use with your sand are just so awesome." Ninjouzata replied as Tenten started to wake up.

"What happened Zata the only thing I remember before passing out was your metal gourd on your back starting to melt." Tenten said wearily.

"Not much but I thought they hurt you extremely badly so I.." but before Ninjouzata could finish he passed out from using too much chakra.

Back with Team seven

"Lee what was that that went off?" Sakura asked afraid that Lee was going to kill them.

"Let me guess, one of Ninjouzata's homing shuriken?" Naruto asked knowing Lee wouldn't kill them.

"Yes Naruto what's worse is, it was Tenten's shuriken that was activated." Lee said trying not to cry.

"What!" Neji screamed before activating his Byakugan, and seeing Gaara carrying Tenten and Ninjouzata in his sand, with Kankuro and Temari nearby.

"Gaara, we made a promise not to kill anyone from his team, your team, or my team." Naruto said preparing a kunai.

"I didn't kill them they are just asleep, I decided to find you since you were his friend."

Day five:Inside the tower in the middle of the forest of death final day my pov

"Hokage their will have to be a preliminary round, too many teams passed the second round." Hayate said coughing every now and then.

"Ok Hayate. Everyone welcome to the preliminaries for the third exam." as the Hokage said this everyone looked at him with a confused look. "The reason for this is because we have too many people that passed the second exam."

"Ok then I shall take over from here." Hayate said coughing "The board up there will flash around randomly and land on two combatants, you are to fight until one of you gives up, dies, or I decide the match has gone on long enough."

The board flashed through names and when it stopped everyone who knew me froze in fear as the names read, _Ninjouzata vs. Dosu_

"Will everyone except these two combatants please go into the balconies."

"You should forfiet now mummy man, I won't show mercy." Ninjouzata warned as he stretched.

"Heh, you should be the one to forfeit." Dosu said stretching as well.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled before running out of the arena.

"**Magen:Jigoku Koka no jutsu(Demonic illusion: Descending hell technique)**." after a few minutes Dosu collapsed in fear, so Ninjouzata was kind and removed the genjutsu he had placed on him.

"How did you do that?" Dosu stuttered still shocked.

"Simple, it was a genjutsu." Ninjouzata replied trying not to laugh as Dosu charged him.

"I will kill you." Dosu yelled as he lunged at Ninjouzata who simply dodged.

'**Kinzoku bunshin**.' Ninjouzata thought as thtee created three clones from the metal gourd on his back."**Kinzoku Tsunami(Metal Tsunami)**." he shouted as him and his clones made the handsigns and pushed fowards

"I forfeit!" Dosu yelled while running away from the metal tsunami.

"Winner, Ninjouzata." Hayate then said " the next round will be, Naruto Uzumaki vs.Yoroi Akado. Begin"

"This should be over quickly fool." Yoroi said calmly as he charged at Naruto.

"Yeah but I will be the victor. So taste my newest technique **Kouhyou(Hail storm)**." a large cloud formed above Yoroi and then hail the size of baseballs fell hitting Yoroi, knocking him out before he had a chance to do anything.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said before the next round started "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka please come down here."

"A little doggie like you doesn't pose much of a threat to me." Sasuke said before activating his Sharingan.

"Oh yeah lets see you try it." was Kiba's response.

"Begin."

"**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu(Fire style phoenix immortal flame technique)**." Sasuke shouted out as the fire balls hit Kiba who barely had time to react ,but dodged, never the less, at the last second, though his jacket had still gotten slightly burnt

"**Shikyaku no jutsu(Four legs technique)**." Kiba took a breath before saying "**Jujin bunshin(Beast Human clone)**."

"So what all you succeded in doing was creating an annoyance my turn now." Sasuke siad before activating his Sharingan.

"I will still take you down **Gatsuga(double piercing fang)**." Kiba yelled out.

"You are boring me dog boy." Sasuke said after having dodged the **Gatsuga** with practiced ease.

"Here I come again **Gatsuga**." and once again Sasuke dodged."Grr your asking for it Uchiha, **Gatsuga**."

"Your still boring me so why don't I show you my newest jutsu." Sasuke said drawing Kakashi's attention and praying it wasn't Chidori.

"**Katon:Honoo(Blaze)**." Sasuke then inhaled and exhaled a massive amount of fire, it was more than enough to hit Kiba and knock him out.

**End of prelims**

"Those of you who have passed this part of the third exam will move on to the true exam which will be held in two months." Sarutobi said to the genin who had passed.

'_Naruto, Ninjouzata, Sasuke, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and I are the ones who passed this round._' Neji thought as Sarutobi explained how the next part of this exam would be.

"The rounds will be as follows, Ninjouzata vs. Sasuke, Shino vs. Temari, Gaara vs. Shikamaru, Neji, vs. Naruto, and the winner from that match will fight Kankuro." Hayate said before allowing the genins to leave.

**Near a random bathhouse**

"So Gaara your sword is _Gassan_ my dad told me about a guy who once wielded it into a fight and lost, wanna see if it is the same conlusion, only rule is no sand and only kenjutsu." Naruto said unsheathing _Quen's guard_.

"Alright I understand." Gaara said before unsheathing _gassan_ and settling into a fighting stance.

"Hmm interesting thats the mist stance is it not." a guy said from near the women's part of the bath house.

"Yes it is, now who are you and how do you know about the mist stance?" Gaara said prepared to kill the man.

"Don't kill me I once knew a man who used that and seeing it again made me think back."

"Oh, well, what are you doing?" Gaara asked ashamed that he was going to kill someone without a good reason.

"Peeking at women, why don't you two come here and look as well." Naruto and Gaara, intrigued, looked into the hole the man had been looking through, what they seen made them mad, both for different reasons, yet at the same time they liked it, that is until they remembered why they were mad

"My sister is in there!!!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah and so is my sister!!!" Gaara yelled before the sand came to him to protect him.

"Old man tell us what you were doing peeking in on our sisters like that." Naruto said before pointing his rapier at a very tender area.

"I didn't know they were related to you sheesh, and by the way don't call me old man my name is Jiraiya, kiddies."

"Ok then Jiraiya want to tell us why you were peeking on us then." at this all three turned to face the two voices that belonged to, Talim, and Temari, who were currently getting a weapon ready. "Talim should you go first since I don't feel like blowing the pervert away or should I go ahead?"

"Hmm let me go first I need some practice." Talim said before turning around and walking backwards towards Jiraiya.

'_I almost feel sorry for the pervert and if this is one of sis's stronger attacks he may be hurt alot more than he thinks._' Naruto thought having been on the recieving end of some of Talims attacks before when he accidentally walked into the bathroom when she was in there

"**Baraw punch turn**." Talim shouted out turning and attacking Jiraiya.

"My turn Talim, **Kamaitachi no jutsu(Cutting whirlwind technique)**." Temari calmly said before blowing Jiraiya into a large stone wall embedding him into it.

"Now the punishment for you two." Temari said before placing her fan on her back and taking out her staff." I want to know one thing before the punishment begins though, did you like what you saw Naruto?"

"Yeah I sure did Temari." Naruto said for he knew if you didn't compliment a woman they could do some massive damage.

"Good to know, **Kamaitachi no jutsu**." Temari said before embedding Naruto into the same wall Jiraiya was in.

"Let me do the punishment for the other one." Gaara gulped at this.

"Alright Talim have fun I am going back in."

"I hope you enjoyed the sight cause you will be in the hospital for a while." Talim said before charging at Gaara and sending him flying into the wall, and then proceeding to kick him until he was embedded into the wall like Naruto and Jiraiya."Now if you don't mind I am going to go take a bath in peace." and with that Talim went back into the bath house.

"Ha ha you three are complete idiots." Ninjouzata said as he helped Naruto, Gaara, and that old man, from the wall they were embedded in.

"Shut up Ninjouzata I think I saw Tenten in there though." Naruto siad before Ninjouzata knocked him out again, and then the other two started laughing so he knocked them out as well.

"You three really are complete idiots, because Tenten has been with me the entire day since we left from the prelims." Ninjouzata said before making a metal clone to take the three to a docter.

"Hey Zata you up for some more training?" Tenten asked running up to me.

"Tenten you need rest we will train when you are in better condition." Ninjouzata said worried about Tenten.

"You worry too much I am fine." Tenten said before passing out from physical strain.

"Looks like I will have to take you back to your house... again." Ninjouzata said before picking Tenten up and running to her house.

Hospital

"Ok even though your a metal clone tell me what happened that you know of." a nurse said looking at Jiraiya and Naruto who had been cut up and knocked out, and Gaara who had a large foot print on his shirt.

"Well what I can guess is, that Naruto's sister kicked Gaara, the one with the gourd, and Gaara's sister used some wind jutsu to embed the other two into a wall." the clone said before walking out the door and rushing to find Ninjouzata.

Day of the Final part of the chunin exams in the stands

"Hey Raphael whats up?" Iruka said as Raphael set next to him.

"Not much just coming to watch my son kick ass." Raphael said while praying that Naruto didn't go berserk.

"Im sure Naruto will make chunin, after all when I had heard someone adopted him I figured it would be someone as hyper as him or someone who wanted to kill him."

"I know he will make chunin with his mind power and raw strength, there is no doubt in my mind that his opponent will most likely forfeit or be beaten into the ground."

"Yeah when we had a strategy assignment he teamed up with Shikamaru Nara, a genius from birth, and I couldn't figure a way out of their trap, I even took it to the Hokage himself and he couldn't see a slight error."

"I knew he was smart and when two people with incredible intelligence is making a plan, or a trap, it is impossible to find a blind spot unless you are a super genius."

"Yeah but they are both smart enough to be considered super geniuses, since they both got well over 200 on an IQ test.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from Naruto and I wouldn't expect any less from a Nara either." Raphael said before turning his attention back to the ground.

Chunin exam field

"Alright everyone except Sasuke Uchiha, and Ninjouzata Uzuki please go into the waiting area." Genma said as Ninjouzata shifted the metal gourd on his back.

"Well Sasuke we can't go all out in our first match but oh well I guess the winner will be able to in their second match." Ninjouzata said as he prepared to start a jutsu.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Sasuke said preparing his own jutsu.

"Begin!" Genma yelled out before moving to a safe location.

"**Kinzoku bunshin**." Ninjouzata said as four clones formed from the metal on his back and got in front of him.

"Heh is that all you got **Katon:Honoo**." as Sasuke hit the four clones, but instead of metling them became solid statues.

"Heh how do you like the advancement I did to my **Kinzoku bunshin**?" Ninjouzata asked with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him.

"It is annoying but I will still win."

"No you want**,Kinzoku kansui(Metal flooding)****."** Ninjouzata siad preparing the handsigns and melting all the metal on his back,pockets, and his clones and had the metal cover the ground making anyone who was stuck it in it, well stuck.

"What I cant move my feet!" Sasuke yelled.

"Heh good you should forfeit now." Ninjouzata siad as he had his metal disperse around him enough that he could get out."If you don't I will be forced to do unneeded damage."

"I won't forfeit I promised my brother not to lose in my match **Katon:Rekka(Fire style: Raging fire)**." Sasuke yelled out aiming his jutsu towards his feet, slightly warming the metal.

"Heh you will need something hotter than that." Ninjouzata said as he had some metal come to his hand to form a mallet."I said I wouldn't kill you, but knocking you out isn't killing you." he said as he knocked Sasuke out and had all his metal go back to his pockets and on his back.

"Winner, Ninjouzata." Genma said before Ninjouzata walked up to the waiting area.

Waiting area

"Hey Ninjouzata, you all right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I might lose in the second round if I don't find a way to regain my chakra."

"Hold on I can transfer enough chakra to fill you up plus some."

"Thank you Naruto I need it."Ninjouzata said silently thanking every god he could think of.

"No problem after all I owe you my life pretty much since you did become one of my best friends and taught me how to use weapons."

"Naa thank Tenten as well so you owe me half your life and you owe Tenten the other half." Ninjouzata said as Naruto focused chakra into his tenketsu and started laughing at the joke he had made.

"Ninjouzata and Tenten sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Ninjouzata punched Naruto in the shoulder to shut him up.

Exam field

"Alright will the next two combatants please come to the field." Genma said as Shino jumped into the arena and Temari flew into the arena.

"I hope you don't hold it against me if you die." Temari said kindly as she waited for the signal to start fighting.

"I was going to say the same thing." Shino said calmly and evenly, having his bugs prepared to strike.

"Begin!"

"**Kamaitachi no jutsu.**" Temari yelled out as she attacked behind her killing the bugs Shino had go there.

'_She is smarter than I thought._' Shino thought as he prepared his bugs at his body to attack.

"Here I go once again, **Kamaitachi no jutsu.**" Temari shouted out as she attacked Shino only to see Shino fall apart into bugs.

"How do you like my **Mushi bunshin no jutsu(Bug clone technique)?**" Shino asked in his same old voice before he had his clone break apart into bugs and rush at Temari.

"Alright now I am annoyed." Temari said before running to a spot that she could do more spread out damage and used yet another **Kamaitachi no jutsu** though this time it succesfully hit Shino and slammed him into a wall knocking him out cold.

"Winner Temari, will the next two combatants please come to the field."

"Hey Procter I forfeit." Shikamaru said knowing he had no chance at beating Gaara.

"Alright then Gaara wins by default, will the next two combatants come to the field." Genma said as Neji and Naruto came to the field.

"Man I was kinda hoping you would forfeit Neji." Naruto said before unsheating the _Queen's guard_.

"Heh I was hoping the same thing." Neji said before activating his Byakugan and taking the gentle fist fighting style.

"It sucks that we have to fight each other I mean after all we are teammates."

"Begin!" Genma shouted out.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu:Kitsune Team speed.**" Naruto shouted out before wiping blood on his right hand and slamming it to the ground summong exactly what he wanted a team of four foxes that seemed to pulse with strength and speed.

"Yo boss I see we get to fight, mind if we go all out?" the slimmest fox, who had dark red fur asked.

"Don't kill him Onsoku, alright?"

"Ok, let's go Team speed Attack him but do not kill him." Onsoku said before the four foxes vanished into thin air making a loud explosion sound(3) and Neji falling over in pain as the four foxes appeared on both arms and both legs.

"Sorry Neji but I am going to have to do something I really didn't want to do, **Chemical manipulation: ranran ame.**" Naruto shouted out as fire flew from an unknown cloud and burnt Neji.

'_If this continues Naruto will kill me._' Neji thought before he forfeited.

"Winner is Naruto, will the next combatant, Kankuro, please come to the arena." Genma said surprised that a Hyuga had lost.

"Yo procter I forfeit if I fight this guy I am sure I would wind up more burnt than the Hyuga kid." Kankuro said calmly.

"Alright then will the next two combatants, Ninjouzata and Temari, please come down to the field." Genma said as Ninjouzata jumped down from the waiting area as did Temari."Begin!"

"**Kinzoku kansui.**" Ninjouzata said quickly as he had metal entrap Temari's feet.

"Sorry won't work that well with me." Temari said before vanishing.

"What the hell just happened!" Ninjouzata shouted out as Temari reappeared behind him connecting her fan with his back sending him flying."**Kinzoku Zanchuu(metal pillar).**" he shouted out creating a metallic pillar to land on.

"Darn seems this fight will last for a while." Temari said before opening her fan and sending a **Kamaitachi no jutsu** at Ninjouzata which he only responded by having his metal shield him.

"No it wont I will end this now, **Kuchiyose no jutsu:Grand Smiths.**" Ninjouzata shouted out as he summoned three tall men with hammers.

"What is your request Ninjouzata?" the tallest one asked.

"I request a sword that can cut through the strongest hurricane as if it were nothing." Ninjouzata said as the three smiths began work finishing within a few minutes.

"Here you go Ninjouzata our finest work for you yet." the shortest one said before the three vanished.

"Here we go, **Futon:Guufu Kaimetsu(Hurricane Destruction).**" Ninjouzata shouted out as he swung the blade down creating a wind, that would make the strongest hurricane look like a small gust of wind, and had it hit Temari so that it would send her flying into a wall.

"Winner Ninjouzata, will the next two combatants,Gaara no Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki, please come to the field." Genma said as Ninjouzata went to the waiting area and waited patiently for the final match to happen.

"Alright Gaara I hope you will go all out since we never got to finish the fight before getting put into a wall."

"Yeah, same rules?"

"Yes Kenjutsu only." Naruto said before drawing his _Queen's guard_ and Gaara drew his _gassan_.

* * *

(1)Neji is a prankster, this is what happens when you are friends with Naruto, 

This chapter is my longest one yet and a very good cliff hanger

I have decided on five pairings so far

Naruto+Temari

Gaara+Talim

Oc(Ninjouzata)+Tenten

Sasuke+Sakura

Itachi+Xianghua

List of summons and weapons

1.Hogane:A golden fox that was Naruto's first summoned fox, he likes to be held by pretty women but is afraid of Sakura's hugs but still likes to be held by her.

2.Team Alpha:Lead by Kyofu a one tailed fox this group of demon foxes loves to taste blood and will follow whoever summons them anywhere and will remain loyal to them no matter the cost.The names of the foxes are Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, Alpha being the tallest and Gamma being the shortest.

3.Aishi:A small fox that Sakura summons, Aishi loves Sakura's moms cooking and is very similar to Sakura in the fact that she is smart and wants to become strong so she can be like her brother Hogane

4.Endan:Sasuke's favorite summoned fox, though Endan is afraid of Sasuke's mom he will still follow Sasuke around anywhere as he is the son of Team alphas Kyofu and wishes to join the team one day.

5.Kitsune Team speed(or it can be said Kitsune speed team):This is lead by Onsoku who prides on his team being more powerful than Team alpha and detests having to hold back as he prefers to watch bloood fly around, the other three foxes are Kousokudo,a large orange fox with a slight pinkish tinge to its fur, Zunsoku, who cares little for fighting all out unless needed, and Kaisoku, who prefers sleeping instead of fighting but will fight when needed, these four foxes are the fourth most powerful of the Kitsune teams, the first being the great demonic trio.

6.The wind cleaver:This blade was made by the three smiths in the fight against Temari, it was infused with a little bit of chakra from each of the three smiths so that the user could cut the strongest hurricane in half, however, the user can also create massive hurricane, or tornadoes, that make the strongest natural hurricane look like a gentle wind.

7.Queen's guard: A beatiful rapier that is Raphaels ultimate weapon in Soul Calibur 2

8.Gassan:A demonic blade that only lets someone worthy wield it, this is one of Mitsurugi's weapons in Soul Calibur 2


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the company that made Soul Calibur 1,2,or 3, nor do I own anything except a manga I am working on, I need a new beta as well because I have no idea what happened to my other one(Fears the worst) so if you dont mind being a beta for me please say so in a review

* * *

**Recap**

"Alright Gaara I hope you will go all out since we never got to finish the fight before getting put into a wall."

"Yeah, same rules?"

"Yes Kenjutsu only." Naruto said before drawing his _Queen's guard_ and Gaara drew his _gassan_.

**End recap**

* * *

"Don't cry." Gaara said as he settled into the _Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu Kai_ stance 

"Heh even a beast knows when to give up, Gaara." Naruto said as he got into the _La rapier de Sorel_ stance.

"Alright you two, enough chit chat, begin!" Genma said before moving to a safe area.

"I will start this fight **Kenjutsu:Unending stings of the Kitsune**." Naruto said as he moved in and delievered about ten hits before Gaara fell to his knees and Naruto delivered another hit sending Gaara backwards, to which everyone from Suna was shocked, while up in the stands Raphael was glad he had taught Naruto that move.

"Heh I wasn't expecting that but here I go **Stone wall thrust**." Gaara said before slamming his blade into Naruto succesfully blocking and surprising the blonde rapier user.

"Seems we are more even than I tought so lets move on to actually using more than just the blades." Naruto said before forming handsigns as Gaara did the same.

"**You going to actually summon me?" **Kyuubi bellowed out in Naruto's mind before showing up in the real world as a human dressed in all black with a rapier similar to _queen's guard_.

"Ready Kyu?" Naruto said before making another set of handsigns.

"You know it kit." Kyuubi said before a large fire engulfed her and Naruto.

"**Queen's Konoe(Queen's imperial guards).**" Naruto shouted out as the flames died down slightly to reveal Kyuubi and Naruto in flaming red armor that almost seemed to torch the very air around it. "Now Kyu let's go **Twin Sougisha Kyoushuu(twin undertaker's assault).**"Naruto shouted out as Kyuubi and himself charged towards Gaara ,who was too surprised to move, and Naruto grabbed Gaara and brought him backwards as Kyuubi and himself sliced into his back sending him forawrds.

"Ahhh!" Gaara yelled as he hit the ground and praised every lord he knew of that his sand armor had blocked the most of the attack. "Now it is my turn, **Suna's aki(Suna's demon).**" Gaara shouted as his sand formed around him to make him look semi-Shukaku

"**Kazandan.**" Naruto shouted out as his lava projectiles shot at Gaara turning the sand coating his body into glass, rendering him unable to move.

"Well it looks like I lose this one Naruto." Gaara said as Genma declared Naruto the winner and had someone break the glass covering Gaara so they could continue onto the final match.

"Well Naruto looks like its me and you in the final match as much as I hate to say it." Ninjouzata said while deciding whether or not he should forfeit.

"You are low on chakra just forfeit now." Naruto said calmly as he unsheathed his rapier.

'_Damn it he's right I don't have enough chakra to beat him and I don't have any soldier pills, looks like I have no other choice._' Ninjouzata thought before forfeiting, which caused alot of cheering from some people and alot of groans from others, and they declared Naruto the winner of the fight.

"That is the ends of these chunin exams I hope that everyone enjoyed this years chunin exams." Sarutobi said getting roars of applause from everyone.

Miles away at a casino

"Hey Shizune where should we go to next." a beatiful young women asked the person who was with her, who was holding a pig.

"Umm probably Konoha as much as I know you don't want to go back it is one of the few places we haven't been yet." Shizune said before Tsunade and herself walked in the direction of Konoha

* * *

Uzumaki compounds

"Hey dad did you see my fights?" Naruto shouted out as he entered his home.

"Yes you were amazing and I am glad I taught you _Rapier del sorel_ it has served you greatly." Raphael said before Talim rushed in.

"Naruto are you ok?" she screamed out as she was worried for her brother.

"Yeah Talim don't worry about it you know I heal fast."

"Oh yeah but still that Gaara guy hit you hard and I want to make sure you are ok." Talim said before searching Naruto's entire body, except for below his belt, and finding no scratches, cuts, or anything else.

"I told you I was fine sis why do you insist on making sure I am ok every time I fight?" Naruto asked even though he was glad he had someone to worry about him other than his dad.

"Because when I was young my brother had died and I don't want to lose another brother." Talim said on the verge of tears before Raphael and Naruto started comforting her.

"Don't worry Talim if your brother dies I will bring him back." Raphael said before someone knocked on the door.

"Huh dad were you expecting company?"

"No I wasn't." Raphael said as he walked towards the door."Hello how may I help..." was all Raphael could say before going speechless.

"Hey Raphael long time no see." Mitsurugi said as he waved his hand in front of Raphael who seemed to have completely zoned out.

"Im sorry, Mitsurugi, about zoning out its just I haven't seen you in so long, so what brings you here?" Raphael asked even though he was still slightly shocked,

"Well I am a Suna jounin instructer and my genin team and I are staying in Konoha for another week before leaving, however the hotel we were staying in kicked us out after our wind specialist destroyed half the hotel in anger after she lost her second round match."Mitsurugi said and everyone heard a growling sound from behind him and then he just flew forward after being hit by Temari's fan.

"Hi Naruto I didn't expect you to live in a place like this it is extremely beautiful, may we come in?"

"Ask my dad."

"It is alright with me as long as you don't destroy the place." Raphael said before going off with Mitsurugi to catch up on old times.

"So Naruto you going to introduce us to your girlfriend." Temari said teasingly causing Gaara to get mad, which conused the hell out of him.

"I don't have a girlriend, this is my sister." Naruto said realizing Temari didn't know.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't know!" Temari all but yelled out while her inner self was doing a happy dance for a reason her outter self didn't know why.

"Hey bro you going to introduce me to your friends, exspecially the red head I like him alot." Talim said adding the last part extremely lowly so only Naruto could hear her, or so she thought, as Gaara heard her and reinvented the color red.

"Ok sis, Temari is the girl with the fan, Kankruo is the one with the bundle on his back, and Gaara is the one with the gourd on his back." Naruto said before Talim walked up to the three and shook their hands before taking a seat with Temari and talking about random things.

"Naruto Uzumaki-san, the Hokage has requested your attendance." a masked ANBU said and left as quickly as he had come.

"Well guys see ya later." Naruto said before running towards the Hokage's office.

Hokage's office

"Hey old man, whats up?"

"Hmm well I guess its nothing Naruto Uzumaki newest chunin of Konoha." Sarutobi said and Naruto went more speechless than Raphael had, the other people there was Ninjouzata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"Now as I was saying before Naruto got here you four are now chunin," Sarutobi then gave them their chunin jackets.

"Awesome old man hey when can I go on a mission?" Naruto said but before Sarutobi could say anything a jounin charged in the door.

"Sir the forbidden scroll has been stolen." the jounin said as he desperately tried to catch his breath. "It was Mizuki." the man added before passing out.

"I got it old man I need to test a new jutsu anyway." Naruto said as he took off towards where he smelled Mizuki, and after about an hour he caught up.

"Well well well if it isn't the demon brat." Mizuki said as he tossed the scroll to the side so he could fight.

"I may be a brat but I sure as hell ain't no demon." Naruto yelled before charging.

"You are a burden to the village, wanna know why?"

"Umm because they see me as the Kyuubi in human form." Naruto said as he made a few handsigns.

"What are you doing you won't touch me fool."

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kitsune great demonic trio.**" Naruto shouted out and when the smoke cleared there were three demons the size of team speed but each with nine flowing tails.

"What the hell what are those thing?"

"**Did he complement us or insult us Master Naruto?**" the larger of the group asked.

"Umm he meant it as an insult, oh and by the way, don't hold back."

"**Yay I haven't had any human blood in a long time.**" the larger one said.

"**Ughh Toorima you better hope it isn't spoiled human blood you know what it does to you.**" the second largest fox said in a very feminine voice.

"**Your right I hope it isn't spoiled Meibi.**" Toorima responded as he shuddered as if he were sick.

"**You two amaze me the way you two can talk about human blood as if it were a delicacy.**" the smallest fox said as it walked towards Mizuki.

"**Ikchiten we see it as a delicacy because we rarely get any becuase we can't travel through the two realms whenever we please.**" the other two foxes said in unison before all three attacked Mizuki, his screams were heard throughout Konoha.

"Thanks you three." Naruto said before he took off to Konoha with the forbidden scroll in hand.

Later that night-Dream format

_Four people are standing in front of a large evil looking castle, one with blonde hair and four tails, one with black hair and two giant hand-like wings protruding from his back, a guy with red hair, and a guy that looked to be from hell itself_

_"Sensei if your watching me I swear we WILL kill this man for killing you." the red haired boy said before the one with the tails spoke up._

_"Yes we kill this evil man that killed our mentors."_

_"This man killed the woman who taught me how to use a chainsword I will NOT forgive him for this." the boy with black hair and the wings said._

_"I must give his blade to my master so I can become human, Malebogia just you wait." the hellspawn guy said as the four rushed the castle, and getting to the final floor with minimum interferences_

_"I must congratulate you four for making it this far, but now you must die to feed my blade." the man said as he heaved his mighty blade onto his shoulders and then..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed out as he awoke from his dream

"Are you alright Naruto?" Raphael asked as he and Talim rushed into his room.

"Yeah just a nightmare." Naruto said and Raphael froze up at the name.

"Whats wrong dad?" Talim asked as she seen her dad's face frozen in shock.

"I am sorry, Nightmare is the name of a very evil man who is possessed by Soul Edge, it eats away at your concious and all who touch it become 'poisoned' with evil, the word 'nightmare' alone scares me into shock, because the last time I faced him I was certain it would be my last, to be true, Talim, it was your older brother that helped me, unfortunately he sacrificed his life to do so, but he broke the evil blade." Rapahel finished on a grim note as he noticed Talim started to cry.

* * *

Was the dream an attempt at foreshadowing or exactly what it sounds like, just a simple dream,Talim learns of how her brother truly died, and for the fans of Orochimaru(If he has any) he is still alive and will still give Sasuke the cursed seal, but something, odd will happen. 

On a side note I will give the current list of characters I have chosen for this story

1.Mitsurugi

2.Raphael

3.Nightmare

4.Talim

5.Maxi(Though he will show up probably in the final chapter)

6.Kilik

7.Ivy(Eventually)

8.Spawn(Eventually)

9.Link(I know he is from the Legend of Zelda series but he showed up in Soul Calibur 2 for the gamecube)

10.Charade(Still not completely sure about this)

11.Xianghua

12.Cervantes(Eventually)

13.Astaroth(Eventually)

RAR(Read And Review)


	6. Final chapter

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Soul Calibur 2, I do own anything made by me. I don't wnat to over burden my bea with work so this one hasn't been checked for errors, other than spelling and minor grammer, I know thre isn't many detailed paragraphs sue me, don't take that last remark seriously cause you won't get much money from me.

* * *

A woman with very revealing clothes was walking down a street in Konoha, no male dared look at her, for she had a sword strapped to her side, when asked what she was doing she replied that she was looking for an Uchiha, Sasuke stepped around a corner, talking to a trainee he was assigned to watch that day, the woman introduced herself as Ivy and asked if he was the Uchiha who had requested her assistance, he nodded and Ivy told him to meet her at the Konoha gates the next morning. The next morning Sasuke ran towrads the gates and found Ivy waiting patiently, and then found himself in a world of hurt as she relentlessly attacked him, saying if he wanted to learn he would learn the hard way, while fighting. 

Elsewhere Naruto was creating new moves for the _Rapier del Sorel_ style he used, a few hours later Sakura showed up, her eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Naruto, Raphael is dead." Sakura said, tears already leaking out of her face.

"What, WHO KILLED HIM!" Naruto shouted, tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

"We don't know Naruto, all we know is whoever killed him is incredibly strong, they were able to slash his entire body in half." Sakura said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, she then let loose and hugged Naruto. "If only we knew something like this was going to happen, we could have prevented it from happening."

"No Sakura, even if we kept him out of missions he would have died, the only difference is this way it would be less harmful to Konoha, did you retrieve any of his belongings?" Naruto asked, keeping Sakura up against him, trying to calm her down, she nodded before taking a scroll out of her kunai pouch and handing it to Naruto, he let go of Sakura and unsealed the rapier within it and placed it above his and took Sakura back into the hug, mainly for her own comfort, she gratefully took the hug, outside the door Sasuke had a sorrowful smirk on as he knew how Naruto felt.

"Naruto, I have something that needs to be told, on the way there Orochimaru attacked, he managed to place a version of his cursed seal on me, what he attempted to do was place the seal on me and take me over, luckily I took him out before he could take my body over, either way this seal had given me the power I need, add that to the sword style I learned and most people would put me on the same level as you, as soon as we can we will take down the guy who did this, after all Raphael was escorting my teacher, not Kakashi someone else, and both were killed." Sasuke siad and Naruto nodded.

"As soon as we can we WILL kill Nightmare, and I WILL take Soul edge and destroy it for good." Naruto said, that was when Kyuubi interrupted with an offer.

"**Let me merge my powers with you, you will take Eight tails, I will be left with one tail but they will regrow after you gain your ninth tail, which will only take about a year or two, do you agree?**" at Naruto's mental nod Kyuubi began the process, which caused Naruto to erupt in a blast of red chakra, Sasuke knew something like this was going to happen so he grabbed Sakura and moved her away to a safe location before returning to Naruto's house, where Talim was placing a wet rag over Naruto's unconcious body.

"I knew this was going to happen eventually, Talim I am going to get Sarutobi to send a letter that tells the Kazekage to allow Gaara passage here immediately."

"No need for it Uchiha-san." Gaara said and Sasuke jumped in shock. "I arrived here when Uzumaki-san's chakra flared so immensely, now what did you want?"

"When Naruto is up and ready we are going after Nightmare." Sasuke said and Gaara looked sad for a moment.

"So the rumours are true, Nightmare did kill them as well.' Gaara said and Sasuke looked confused "Nightmare also killed Mitsurugi-sensei, when Uzumaki-san is ready we will kill him." at that Naruto stood up, a demonic glow in his eyes.

"We go after him NOW!" Naruto shouted and the other two nodded before rushing out the door, to where they had no idea, they just knew they had to find Nightamre and kill him.

As the three ran they became aware of another person running behind them, not even bothering to mask his presence as he caught up to the three.

"My name is Spawn, follow me if you wish to find Nightmare's castle." Spawn said and an hour of running later they ran into the castle.

"Sensei if your watching me I swear we WILL kill this man for killing you." Gaara said before Naruto spoke up

"Yes we will kill Nightmare."

"This man killed the woman who taught me how to use a chainsword I will NOT forgive him for this." Sasuke said, drawing both of his chainswords from their sheaths

"I will give his blade to my master so I can become human again, Malebogia just you wait." Spawn said as the four rushed the castle, and getting to the final floor with minimum interferences

"I must congratulate you four for making it this far, but now you must die to feed my blade." the man said as he heaved his mighty blade onto his shoulders and heaved it down and slahed the floor where the three stood.

"Naruto, lets take him on one at a time and then finish him together!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto nodded, Spawn decided to go first, after a few rounds of strikes from Spawn, Sasuke took up the fight and activated an unknown level of his cursed seal.

"This power, it feels terrific, now Nightmare, for the murder of our senseis, YOU WILL DIE!" Sasuke shouted as the Third level of his cursed seal activated fully, his two hand-like wings became four, his hair became longer and darker, and his eyes became the final level of the Sharingan, Nightmare immediately began hacking away, landing hits on SAsuke, but finally Sasuke caught Nightmare in Tsukuyomi.

"What is this?" Nightmare shouted as he walked around in a red and black world.

"This is my world, now prepare yourself, ou will, hey wait a minute, your not Nightmare, you look like him but your chakra is nothing like his!" Sasuke all but shouted.

"Thats right, my name is Siegfried, you captured my true self in this world, listen the way to bring my True self to the surface simply say the words Siegfried your dad is ashamed of you, it worked the last times that Nightmare took over." Siegfried said and Sasuke released the impenetrable genjutsu.

"Naruto, Gaara, Spamn say what I say, Siegfried, your father would be ashamed of you right now!" Sasuke and the others shouted in unison, Nightmare took on a blank expression before sniffeling could be heard, Nightmare released Soul Edge and Naruto took it immediately.

"I have found myself a new, wait whats this NO STOP!!!" Soul Edge shouted as it saw the one thing it feared the most, a demon stronger than itself.

"**If you even ATTEMPT to take over my vessel you WILL die, now be a good little sword and DIE!**" Kyuubi shouted as she slashed Soul Edge's eyes out of their places, in the outter world the blade's outter shell crumpeled, revealing a completed Soul Edge.

"HA HA HA HA, it seems all of my pieces were put together, now I have more than enough pwoer to take your puny vessel over, no matter WHAT!" Soul Edge shouted as it began to take over Naruto's body a few minuts later it did, only to find another force, much stronger than the completed Soul Edge, Kyuubi, and Naruto's current power put together.

"**Hello my old enemy, remember me?**" the force,which was a sword that was literally oozing purity, said as it began floating towards Soul Edge, which began moving backwards. "**It seems not, since you cleary do not remember me, I am Soul Calibur, now my old rival, this will be our final meeting, die.**" Soul calibur said as it slashed Soul Edge in half, its actions mimicked in the outter worlds, finally Naruto regained his conciousness and pulled the rapier version of Soul Calibur and slashed at Soul Edge until it became dust and scatterred along in the wind, unknown to the warriors present it was slowly reforming, and in a full year it would return to its shattered pieces, also unknown the the four their senseis, Mitsurugi, Raphael, and Ivy, were also being recreated, their knowledge, age, and such being exactly as it was when they died, except for the fact they knew Nightmare had been defeated, that and they were in a place completely different from what experienced within the Ninja dimension.

END OF STORY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO TALES OF INTEREST.

"This thing isn't worth the gold it's made of." Professor Farnsworth said before throwing the machine into the trash.

* * *

This is the final chapter of this story, and I couldn't resist the Futurama regerence, it was just too good of an oppurtunity to let it pass up, well I know some of you may not like it, heck I barely liked the chapter, but I wanted to finish this up because I have begun losing interest in writing this story, so I hope my faithful readers will keep reading my other stories. 

Au revoir(Good bye)


End file.
